Remembering & Thinking
by EclecticKnight88
Summary: Sequel to Every Action Has A Reaction. After Doomsday, both Rose and the Doctor think about what should be, and remember their time together. However there is something rather important that the Doctor doesn't know about. Yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Remembering & Thinking.**

_A/N: Italics for the TARDIS talking to the Doctor._

**Chapter 1.**

Wondering.

That was the most painful thing to the Doctor now. The wondering of where they should be right now, and where they could go to on their next misadventure. Sitting on the corner of their bed, the Doctor is once again wondering what his Rose is doing right now, trapped in a parallel world at the hands of Daleks, Cybermen and lastly Torchwood. Torchwood and their foolish stupidity has caused him and his Rose to be forced apart.

Eight months, one week, five days, fourteen hours, forty five minutes. That is how long the Doctor and Rose have been apart. That is how long it's been since they were both engulfed in pain and loneliness. A pain and loneliness that should never have come, not for many years to come. Five of the eight months the Doctor has had one Martha Jones travelling with him, the first time he met the doctor in training he had betrayed his Rose. Yes it was a life and death matter, but that doesn't stop his feeling of disgust to himself.

'_Do not feel guilty my Time Lord, this is something she would and will understand. Our wolf is understanding if such a scenario. Why don't you go eat something? Rose and Jackie would be upset if you did yourself an unnecessary harm.'_

Closing his eyes, the Doctor nods. Getting to his feet the Doctor leaves their room and heads to the kitchen.

Walking the corridor he remembers. Remembering is not as painful as he thought it would be, probably because she is not really dead. Merely forcibly taken from his reach. So the Doctor is able to remember with warmth flooding him.

**Memory: -**

Their recent 'adventure' if you can call being trapped on a planet that was orbiting a black hole that, was an eye opener for both Rose and the Doctor. When Rose made the suggestion of sharing a mortgage it caused the Doctor's hearts to swell with hope, love and joy. But he knew that she was still learning to trust him again after the monumental cock up with what they now refer to as 'the French one' so he brought that conversation to a quick end. Now the two of them are lounging on a love seat in the library, with Rose leaning against his side and the Doctor has an arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"Don't ever pull that kind of stunt again."

Closing his eyes, the Doctor presses his lips to the top of her peroxide blonde hair. Before placing his forehead on top of her head, breathing in her scent.

"I don't intend to."

They lapsed into silence.

"I love you Doctor."

The Doctor's head snaps back to look at Rose. The moment her head turns to look at him, the Doctor kisses her.

**End of Memory: -**

"Doctor?"

Martha Jones' voice snaps the Doctor out of his memories. Why had he agreed to bring her along? Her constant attempts to get him to forget his Rose, his fiancé are in vain and she fails to acknowledge this. Perhaps he isn't being firm enough with his rejections? Is that it? He mentally asks the TARDIS for help.

'_I am afraid that only time will make her see the truth. Although...there maybe another way.'_

The Doctor finally looks to Martha. Whose looking concerned.

"You alright Doctor?"

"Me? Always, just thinking."

'About my Rose' he thinks to himself. It caused physical pain to him, when the Doctor thinks that today would be the eighth month anniversary of their marriage. What would they be doing right now? Would they be expecting their first child? Or enjoying the _practising_ to put it polity.

As the Doctor sets about making himself something to eat, feeling the eyes of Martha on him as he goes, the Doctor thinks back to the more painful thought of knowing that Rose being taken from him. Was nothing more than sheer cruelty. Because even though the Cybermen are gone, those pepper pot shaped bastards still somehow managed to survive. He confesses to himself that he is feely highly suicidal, and the only thing that is keeping him from going through with it, aside from his entrusted friend the TARDIS, is the straw grasping hope that somehow. One day. His Rose will return to him. If and when that day happens, he will not hesitate in making her his in every possible way. He will take her to some far off place and marry her on the spot. The Vegas Galaxy maybe, or just good old fashioned Earth Vegas. Afterwards he'll take her to some Honeymoon only planet and shut away the whole universe until their good and ready to resurface.

To his even greater annoyance, the Doctor sees that Martha is looking at him with longing again. Rassolin, can't she get it through her head already? She's intelligent enough to train as a doctor, but can't realise that the man she's infatuating with wants nothing to do with her that way.

"So."

Martha's voice once again snaps him out of his thoughts again.

"Where are we going next?"

The Doctor sighed mentally. Why doesn't she get it? She didn't get it when he made himself human either, he hadn't fallen in love with any other woman whilst in human form because even his human self refused to forget Rose. Why was she so determined to ignore the truth?

"Need to refuel the TARDIS. I'll meet you in the control room.

With that the Doctor leaves. He is going back to their room to think a little more. Hoping that the TARDIS pulls her magic soon, because he is increasingly feeling disgusted with himself for bringing someone else on board. Like it is the ultimate betrayal to his Rose, at least when said travelling companion is infatuated with him anyway.

Their refuelling turns out to be taking place in Cardiff, Wales. Where the Doctor got another blast from his past, which had him remembering his Rose even more. Not to mention an enemy he thought really was long gone.

**A/N: Short I know. But this sequel will only have one other chapter, Rose's before going on to the third story of the series. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

**Pete's Universe.**

Saturday evening. Another formal social event held at the Tyler Mansion, whilst England's social elite and multi-billionaire tycoons gather round to discuss business, the latest scandal of their friends and celebrities, there is one person not enjoying it all. That person is a woman almost 24 year old, with peroxide blonde hair that has now come to just past her shoulders, and is sitting on a window bench in her room. The chatter from downstairs is muffled noise here, and Rose Tyler is alternating between looking at a very special ring on her left hand, the stars and a small bundle on her bed. Her right hand continuously playing with her engagement ring. The ring which bares the stone of _his_ home planet.

It has been four years and seven months, here since she saw him. That day on the beach at Bad Wolf Bay, he had asked her. But she lied, she couldn't bare the thought of seeing more anguish on his hansome face. OK, she didn't lie _completely_ just left out a rather important detail.

Letting out a small sigh as guilt threatens to drown her once more, Rose goes back to looking at the stars. Wondering once more how many of them are there in her true universe. What was he doing right now? Was he showing someone else how brilliant they could be? How much time had passed for him? They had both learned, though separately, that time moves faster here. Rose had also learned that this world seems to be so much harsher than her own. Her own universe, she knew how to handle herself. Because she understood the social interactions of her real class, but this world. This world is completely foreign to her. They all look at her with disdain, as though they sense she wasn't really born here, not just in this world. But of this class, this class filled with money, diamonds, pretty gowns, champaign and Lord knows what else is in that room downstairs. Despite her own feelings towards this universe, Rose cannot fault it for giving her mum the happiness that she lost in her own universe. A life with Peter Allen Tyler, the father but not the father of Rose Marion Tyler.

Rose's furrowed scrunches together at the realisation that she had either spent _far_ too much time with the Doctor and has went insane. Or her inner ramblings made perfect sense to her. Ramblings that would have given her a headache trying to work out when she was 19, before she met him. Back when he was all leather jacket, daft face and big ears. Movement on her bed brings Rose's attention to it a small sad smile playing on her lips. When he had changed his face, they had hit a rough spot. A rough spot which eventually lead to them being together, though she isn't going to lie. She still loathes the French tart. Who was just as much of a whore in this universe as in her own, difference is she was tried for treason and beheaded, mostly due to adultery. But then the memory of when he proposed came to her.

_**Memory: -**_

They had stayed to watch the 2012 Olympics before heading off on some mystery mission the Doctor had told her they needed to do. Rose had been very worried about what this could mean, but now that she stands on the bottom step of the TARDIS control room in a rather stunning black satin dress that comes down to just past her knees, Rose is left confused. Not only is she not dressed for any kind of daring mission, but the Doctor has changed out of his brown pinstripe suit. Which he **never** does. So why now?

Clearing her throat to his attention, Rose becomes nervous as the Doctor raises his head. Only to freeze where he currently resides, leaning rather awkwardly over some of the controls. Discomfort soon sets in and the Doctor straighten s up, all but ripping his glasses from his face as his mouth drops open. Rose tries to swallow her nerves back, failing miserably.

"Y...you. Blimey. You're, well you look...beautiful."

She couldn't help the slight smirk.

"For a human."

The Doctor's Adam's apple bobs up and down, mentally cursing his ninth self for that one. Shaking his head a little the Doctor tries to walk over to her. The operative word here being **tried** as he promptly walked straight into the Captain's chair and falls face first into the seat. Rose's laughter rings out, despite being happy to hear her beautiful laugh, the Doctor flushes in sheepish embarrassment nonetheless. Stumbling back on to his feet the Doctor goes about what he was doing previously as though nothing happened.

"Right well. Come on, we're almost there."

Rose walks over to the controls and grabs onto the railing. Shooting suspicious glances at the Doctor.

"This very important mission that we can't get out of."

The Doctor just throws her a cheeky grin. A few seconds later they land, where though was something that the Doctor was refusing to say.

"Come on."

Shaking her head at his eagerness, Rose follows the Doctor out the smell of apple grass hitting her full force. New New York. A brilliant smile comes to Rose's face, however when she steps out of the TARDIS the smile disappears and a look of shock replaces it. They are on the same hill as their first visit but it is now night, and it is lit with thousands upon thousands of candles.

It isn't until they are almost standing a mere inch away that Rose realises she'd been walking still. The Doctor finds his stomach is filled with nervous butterflies, hearts beating erratically. He sincerely hoped that this had the ending he was praying to Rassilon for.

"Doctor, what's going on?"

Letting out a gust of air the Doctor gets down on one knee. His head is bowed until he hears Rose gasp, looking up the Doctor finds tears forming in her eyes. Tears that are hopefully good ones. A sheepish smile comes to the Doctor's lips.

"Everything I had planned to say just went out of my head."

The two of them release a short breathy laugh. The Doctor tries to gain control of his nerves as he pulls a small blue velvet box from his inside pocket. Once it was positioned right, the Doctor lifts the lid to reveal the ring.

"Rose Tyler. Will you Marry Me?"

The short pause felt like an eternity to the Time Lord. Tears break free from Rose's eyelashes as she nods vigorously.

"Yes."

_**End of Memory: -**_

Rose smiles softly at the memory. They had spent the night under the stars of what had been the uninhabited New Earth, making love amongst the soft glow of the millions of candles the Doctor had lit around them. Something which he had revealed to have done whilst Rose was consoling Jackie after being played by that idiot Elton.

"Momma?"

Rose's head turns to the bed, and there is their son. Zach, after Zachary Cross Flane if it weren't for him then she would have been sucked into the black hole. Never finding out that she was pregnant. Never gotten engaged to the Doctor.

"I'm here."

Rose gets up from the window seat and joins her soon to be four year old soon on the bed. Being part Time Lord, Zach was very brilliant for his age, he has his father's brown thick hair though much more controlled at the moment. But he has Rose's eyes.

"What is it baby?"

"I had a dream. About Dad."

Rose's breath catches in her throat. This is something that Zach does a lot. Has dreams about the Doctor, and she has no idea why.

"You did. What was your Dad doing?"

Tears form in her young son's eyes, and the next thing she knows is that he has launched himself into his mother's arms. Sobbing uncontrollably.

"D-Daddy's b-being h-hurt. By a mean m-man. Uncle Jack's there t-too."

Jack? Captain Jack Harkness. Rose doesn't have any pictures of Jack on her phone, she has only told Zach about him. Rose had always had hoped that Zach's dream were just through a very active imagination, similar to his Father's. But now.

"Ssh. I'm sure your Daddy and Uncle Jack will get out of whatever situation those two have landed themselves in. Though I suspect your Daddy and Uncle Jack have merely pulled a mean prank, and so the man is getting back at them."

'_I bloody well hope.'_

Rose comforts Zach for an hour before he falls back to sleep. This is where they stay for the rest of the night, Rose eventually falls asleep herself right beside her son.

At midnight Jackie peeks in on her daughter and grandson, seeing them both sleeping soundly. A small smile coming to her lips.

"Don't you worry darling. We will get you and Zach to the Doctor, somehow."

With that Jackie closes the door and heads off to check on her own son.

**A/N: There you go. Next story will be mainly centred around the season 4 finale, and afterwards. Thanks for the reviews, reading and support.**


End file.
